Rewind
by theonyxandjade
Summary: A Mysterious Plague they couldn't control,came into the Hidden Village of Leaf killing Sarada Uchiha along with the hope of rebuilding the Uchiha Clan, With the help of the forbidden Rewind Scroll Sakura must go back to the past and find a cure for an epidemic that would happen years later. Full Summary in first chapter! SASUSAKU with NARUHINA. Read and Review.


**Rewind**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_  
Full Summary:  
 _A Mysterious Plague they couldn't control,came into the Hidden Village of Leaf killing Sarada Uchiha along with the hope of rebuilding the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke and Sakura are also on their death beds. The Only Hope left for everyone is for time to rewind in order for Sakura to find a cure for an epidemic that would happen years later. There is an existing Rewind Jutsu that is entrusted to Sakura by the fallen Obito. There is a catch…only one of them could go back to the past with their memories intact about the future. Would Sakura successfully find the cure? Will Sarada ever exist again, most of all would Sasuke fall for her? , but what if she isn't the only one with the memories intact. Sakura goes back in time just a week before the Uchiha Massacre; she meets Itachi with the memories about the future. Could she save not just the victims of the future plague, but the whole Uchiha Clan from being slain and totally change the whole future._

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

The streets that was once full of people are now deserted and full of rotting corpses or victims waiting for their end to arrive as the last stage of the mysterious disease hit them. Lying on the ground are both the dead and almost dead.

Civilian or Shinobi, Nobody is exempted. You can't escape the village either. The current hokage, Uzumaki Naruto made it a rule that everyone should stay for the disease to only be in Konoha. The plague must not be spread to the other parts of the world for everyone to be safe. Konoha was on its own,help sometimes arrive through Sunakagure, the only ally of the Hidden Leaf who stood by them till the end. Carts with food,water and medical supplies are pushed towards the sealed gates of Konoha. It's not enough for everyone to survive. People could only go inside the village but not come out because of the special seal making a barrier around every edge of the village.

The leaf has lost so many lives…

One great Shinobi name is on the verge of extinction with the death of their only child. The hope of rebuilding their clan.

Right in the Uchiha Mansion was Sakura and Sasuke lying in their bed. They are still grieving with the death of their precious child, the two of them are too weak to even stand up. They could only wait for their end to come to them. Would the Uchiha name remain just a mere legend once the two of them dies. Their life force ,their chakra is slowly depleting to none…this was the last stage of the plague.

For an ordinary citizen…their blood supply would slowly disappear. But to a shinobi it was not just blood, but their chakra.

The one last hope for everyone in Konoha to be saved lies with the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, Sakura Uchiha knows of the forbidden jutsu entrusted to her by the fallen Uchiha Obito. A rewind Justu that could take someone back in time, Sakura would go back in time and look for a cure for the future plague. There is a catch. Only one would have their memories intact.

Sasuke loved Sakura with all his heart; he has always loved her in the past. He could never imagine spending the future with someone else rather than the Cherry Blossom beside him. By going back to the past, he knows that there would be a chance that things won't go as they were now as a consequence of changing the two of them could not be selfish. Konoha's survival lies in their hands.

Sasuke and Sakura are facing each other, Sasuke trailing his eyes at his wife, burning every part of her in his mind. Something in Sasuke's head told him that destiny will not play on the two of them….Sakura will always be his, and he will always be Sakura's, the two of them are meant for each other. He loves her now…he will also love her again. They would always love each other. Their fates are tied together.

Sarada would exist again. They would save their daughter. They would save Konoha.

Their hands intertwined together, the weakened Sasuke leaned in to give his wife one last kiss, Giving her his chakra as their lips connect. It was just a peck, but that kiss speaks thousands of words. Proving how Sasuke loves his wife and would sacrifice just for her.

Their kiss is broken as Sasuke gets too weak with only five percent of his chakra remain.  
Sakura tears fall, his husband breathes his last and whispers to her _"I love you. I will always love you"_ while weakly tapping her forehead.

Sakura activates the forbidden jutsu that was sealed into the depths of her mind.

Everything freezes. The world darkens.

Everything goes back when it all started.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! so that is just the prologue to a new story of mine in a new account. Forgive me for the crappy writing but I hope you find the prologue interesting. The Next Chapter would be up real soon~ There are so many time-travel fanfictions out there this story is just one of them hehe. Please tell me what you think about the prologue! :) till next time~


End file.
